


The Day On Fanmeet

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: You're a die-hard Monbebe that supports them ever since their pre-debut. And all those years, you've been loyal to your ultimate bias, Shin Hoseok aka Wonho. Although the rest of the members are being your bias-wrecker, you still think of Wonho by the end of the day. And luckily today, you get to attend their fanmeeting.





	The Day On Fanmeet

"Annyeong haseyo~" you bowed to the first member, Kihyun, that you'll be meeting.

"Annyeong haseyo~ you're so pretty." He smiled to you and signed your album. You blushed because he's one of your ultimate bias-wrecker. You gave him an inspiration card that you made yourself. He smiled and thanked you for your gift.

"Hi hello annyeong~" Shownu smiled to you before you could greet and bow to him. You giggled at his cute face and have him sign your album. After that you gave him an inspiration card and moved to the next seat.

"Hi~" IM smiled to you and took your album from your hands gently. Your hands touched for a brief moment which made you squeal in your mind. You gave him an inspiration card too and he looked happy when he received it.

"Hello~ Hello Monbebe~" Minhyuk greeted you lively while smilling widely. He signed your album and after that he kissed it. That made you squeal in your place for a moment for he was one of your recent bias-wrecker. You gave him an inspiration card and he kissed it too upon receiving it.

Finally, you're moving to your ultimate bias, Wonho.

"A-Annyeonghaseyo..." You stuttered on your words and your voice trails off because of the mixed emotions you're feeling. He laughed at how adorable you react. You told him that he was your ultimate bias and he thanked you for that. Jooheon, who was beside him, scoffed and pretends to cough.

"U-umm.. I made everyone inspiration cards but yours is kind of special.." You hand him the scrapbook you created filled with his photos and messages you want to tell to him. He was touched by your gift and thanked you very much. Wonho kissed your album too before returning it to you and Minhyuk reacted violently. He just laughed and returned it to you.

"Hello~!" Jooheon greeted you with much energy like the usual rapper he is with cute-pitched voiced.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" you bowed to him and sat in front of him. You absent-mindedly held on your album tightly forgetting that Jooheon is supposed to sign it.

"Uhm excuse me?" He stared at you with cute questioning eyes.

"O-oh! S-sorry.. I was out of my mind.. Mianhe..." You snapped out in reality and lend him your album.

"So, Wonho is your bias?" He asked you while signing your album.

"Y-yeah.. I'm really happy that he uhh.. Kissed my album.." You blushed and played with your hair.

You noticed Jooheon pouts and stared at the album after staring at you. Wonho also noticed his behaviour so he turned his head to him. Unexpectedly, Jooheon blowed on the album to dry the ink and suddenly wiped it off.

"Yah yah YAHH!! What are you doing!? You'll wipe off my kiss mark!" Wonho complained and stood up from his seat.

"There! It's all clean now!" Jooheon smiled while saying that and looked up to you.

You were dumbfounded from what he did. The staff went to your place and made Wonho sit down on his seat. Jooheon teased him and sticks out his tongue while laughing. You're face frowned when you realized that he wiped off your album clean on purpose.

"Jooheon-ssi~" You said trying to sound cute even if you're actually annoyed by his manner.

"Yes~?" He replied while still continuing to wipe off your album.

"I have a gift for you that is actually really really pricey but I decided to keep it for myself instead." You smiled to him widely trying to annoy him but his face was shocked with a dash of regret.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry for what I did hmm? So umm can I have it?" He pleads in front of you with puppy eyes. Wonhi laughed to himself while signing an album.

"Hmm.. Since I'm in a good mood, I guess I can give it to you... If you can guess it right." You squint your eyes trying to annoy him again.

"Sure! I'll guess what it is! Just spill out some clues." He sat up straight trying to show off he can do anything.

"The clues are simple. It's just exactly like you." His face was confused. "Cute and swag."

Jooheon tried to guess three times but nothing is even close to it. He got frustrated and pleads for you more.

"It must have been bugs." Hyungwon commented who is sitting beside him on the other side.

"B-Bugs?" Jooheon stuttered and is wearing a cutesy scaredy face. Hyungwon nodded.

"Ya! How can a bug be cute and swag!?" He complained.

"Well they're tiny and little so I think they're cute. Also, it's awesome if someone can take care of them." Hyungwon explained. You laughed because of his answer.

"Bwoya? Why are you laughing??" Jooheon asked to you cowardly. "Is he right!? Are those bugs!?!"

"We'll see." You laughed while taking out a well-wrapped box and placed it on the desk. You notice Jooheon backed away a bit and Wonho laughed at him.

"Open it." You smiled.

"B-But you said none of my guesses went right." He stuttered obviously scared of what's inside.

"Ah yahh~ why does Jooheon have a wrapped up gift but I, your ultimate bias, only received a scrapbook?" Wonho complained.

"Ah mianhe~ I just won this gift from a crane game and I have two so I decided that I give this to him. I mean, I believe it'll fit him." You explained to him.

"Jooheon-ah, open up your gift. I wanna know what's inside." Hyungwon pressured him. The other members then turned to look at your place seeing Jooheon afraid from a gift.

"I.. I don't know–"

"If you don't want then I'll take it ba–"

"Aniyo!! I'll take it!" He took the gift away from your hands and felt that something hard is inside. His face was in awe.

"Hyung! Open it! We want to see it too!" IM pressured him too. You felt conscious because everyone were excited to see your gift.

Jooheon unwraps the gift roughly and was shocked to see what's inside. He took it out and was very happy at the product.

"Eh!? It's a nekomimi!!" Wonho exclaimed and looked jealous.

"What's a nekomimi?" Shownu asked.

"It's a headphone with cat ears. Also, it has some lights when turned on." Kihyun explained.

"Aww wow~! Kamsahamnida Y/N~!" Jooheon thanks you and you were surprised that he knew your name. You never introduced yourself to them.

"Joo, how did you–"

"Wonho-hyung! How do you make this work? You can read Japanese." Jooheon cuts off his question and shoved the box to his face.

They were busy trying to make it work and you're staring down to your lap with your mind complicated thinking about how he knew your name. After a moment, you notice a paper passed to you.

"Can I have your phone number?" It says. You look up to him and saw him already wearing the gift you gave to him.

"U-umm my phone isn't for korean telecommunications.." You told him but he gestured his hand saying "shh!" to you. He leaned closer to you.

"Then, shall I give you my phone as my gift?" He whispered. You were surprised by his offer but the others doesn't seem to notice because they're all busy.

"What do you mean you'll give your phone to me?! Are you crazy?" You yelled to him still whispering. "What if someone calls or texts you with that number? What will I say then?"

"Then just say that I gave to you your phone." He smiled and noticed that it was gentle and sincere.

"B-But if I have that, I don't think I can reload your number.." You reasoned out so you cannot accept such gift.

"Oh, you're right..." He placed his hand on his chin trying to think. "Then I'll just load it using my money."

"What!?" The other members looks to your direction.

"Bwoya? Did he tell you something rude?" Wonho asked giving him a look.

"Ah, ani ani. I was just surprised. Mianhe, mianhe." You apologized to them and heard Hyungwon chuckle.

"Why so loud?" Jooheon pouts.

"Because you're being ridiculous." You told him.

"Just accept it~!" He whined and stomped his feet. You gave him a look but he just pouts even more.

"Excuse me, it's already time you move on to Hyungwon." The staff reminded you so you stood up. Before you could pick up your album, Jooheon snatched it and slid his phone under it and shoved it to you.

"Ah, yaaah~!" You protested but he started to entertain the Monbebe he's facing right now ignoring you like air. You just sat on the seat facing Hyungwon.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" He greets you trying to cheer you up. You passed to him your album so he can sign it. You looked down to your lap staring at the phone you're holding.

"So, Wonho is your ultimate bias?" Hyungwon broke the silence trying to liven it up.

"Ah, yes. Actually, I've been loyal to him for two years." You smiled to him entertaining the both of you. He sighed.

"Well, I don't think such loyalty can exist between fan and idol." You looked at him confused. "You know, maybe some other members can crawl up to your bias list kicking him out from the top."

"Ah, I don't think someone can kick him off." You laughed nervously not knowing why.

"We'll see." He smiles gently.


End file.
